Time Fix
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Sam leaves Seattle to find herself, and she's doing well... but something's missing. And it's the only thing that's keeping her from beeing happy. What do you do when all signs point back to something of your past? What if it's someone?
1. Who Knew

I just went back in time with this song. Motown, Spinners, Could it be I'm Falling In Love. Aww man, I love this song. I'm using it for a fanfic I'm writing in one chapter. Not this one though. I'm having this tiny issue with this story. I want everyone to be in character, but Sam is so, ugh! I love Sam, so I'm gonna keep her as much in character as I can, while showing an emotional side. If I accidentally type Antonio instead of Anthony, I'm mixing it up with the fic I was talking about earlier. Two different characters, similar names. I am so cold, and hungry. Well, enjoy.

* * *

"Sam!"

The sound of Carly's voice echoed through the room currently occupied by Samantha Puckett. Sam was the only one in the three bedroom house besides Carly, who just barged through the front door. Mrs. Puckett was currently M.I.A after what took place today. Mr. Puckett was there earlier, but couldn't bare it any longer.

"Sam!"

Carly was now at the doorway to Sam's room, watching her pack her clothes in a bag.

"Don't try to talk me out of it, Carly," she replied.

"Sam-"

"Don't!"

Carly walked over to the bed and began unpacking Sam's things, while Sam went to her dresser to get more clothes.

"Sam, think about this."

Carly took out a shirt.

"There's nothing to think about," Sam told her, "I'm leaving."

Sam put three shirts into the bag and turned to get more. Carly took them out.

"Sam, you're fourteen," Carly stressed, "Where will you go?"

"Away from here."

"Sam put a pair of jeans into the bag, then turned as Carly took them out.

"Sam, stay," Carly whined.

Sam turned to put another pair of jeans in the bag.

"No."

She put the jeans in the bag, then stared at Carly.

Why isn't this bag full!"

"I don't know!"

Sam looked on the bed and noticed previously packed clothes now unpacked.

"Carly!"

"Sam!"

Sam sighed in frustration. She paced to the window, then back to Carly.

"You don't get it Carly! You don't understand!"

"Well help me understand Sam!"

Sam ran her fingers through her blonde curls.

"We were supposed to leave. Anthony and me. He was my way out of here. We were going to leave… We had everything set."

"You and your brother were going to runaway," Carly said softly.

Sam nodded, on the verge of tears.

"He promised that when he finished high school, we we're gonna to go to San Francisco. We we're going to move in with an old friend, and he would go to college there."

Sam moved back her bag, and sat on the edge of the bed. Carly sat next to her.

"He said he'd look after me. He said we'd be together forever. He promised, Carly, he promised. Now he's gone."

Carly sighed.

"Sam," she said softly, "I'm sorry."

Sam shook her head and wiped away tears.

"No," she sniffled, "I-I should've known that I never get out of here. I was stupid to think otherwise."

Carly shook her head.

"No, Sam, you weren't."

Sam gave a sad chuckle.

"Sam, I'll tell you what," Carly stated, "Stay. You can spend most days and nights at my house. Just.. finish high school with Freddie and me, then, if you still want to… you can leave."

Sam looked at Carly. She sniffled a little more.

"Carls…"

"Sam, just finish high school. Please. Then you can go. I just want, no, need… to know that you're alright. At least then, you'll be 18 and at least have a high school education."

Sam sniffled once more, then nodded.

"Okay."

Carly looked straight into her eyes.

"Promise me, Sam."

Sam nodded.

"I promise."

Carly wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and hugged her. Sam rested her head on Carly's shoulder."

"Thanks, Carly."

"You're welcome."

There was a moment of silence, then Sam spoke sadly.

"Stupid drunk driver."

Carly nodded.

"I miss Anthony too."

* * *

Alright, I should've said this earlier, but all chapters have been inspired by a song. I'm telling you, there is a 99.9 percent chance, the chapter title is the name of the song. I'm leaving that .1, because I won't really know, until I type all chapters. Wanna know the best part about this story? The story is already finished, I just have to post the chapters on here, so it should get updated frequently, and when i say frequently, i mean every time I come over my uncles house, which is at least once a week. He has the internet, I have my laptop. Time Fix, by the way, the title of the story, is a song I wrote, and the name of the last chapter, chapter 20. I know what you're thinking, a) yay, 20 chapters, party! Everybody sing, party! b)dang! 20 freakin chapters!? But some of the chapters, around the middle, are pretty short, as short as my mom, and she's 5'2. I'm 5'10 or 9. So people of (a), don't get your hopes to high and (b), you're welcome.


	2. Where I Stood

I decided since I already have it typed, and need to kill time, I'll post the second chapter. Crap, instead, I could've switched over to Sims 3. Oh well. Enjoy peeps.

* * *

May.15.2012

Sam sat in her car, outside of Bushwell Plaza. Her uncle Joe had no use for his, since he was now in jail, again, so she was allowed to have it.

She sat in the park, drumming her index fingers on the steering wheel, and biting her lower lip contemplatively. It was wrong not to say goodbye, face to face, but if she did, she would never leave. She needed to leave. She needed to find herself.

Sam sighed and looked into her rearview mirror. She quickly turned away and grabbed the letters off the passenger seat.

'It's now or never,' she thought.

Sam got out the car, locking the doors behind her and ran into the building, from the rain. She was still wearing clothes from graduation a few hours ago. White jeans and a light blue, short sleeved polo shirt and converse with a random test pattern on them.

She stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for Carly and Freddie's floor. They were probably at the after grad party Gibby was throwing. This would make it easier for her to leave. A sigh escaped her lips and she started to pace back and forth until the ding sounded. Sam left the elevator and went straight for Carly's. When she opened the door, she saw Spencer making spaghetti tacos. He looked up at her.

"Sam? Hey graduate! Shouldn't you be at the after party?"

"Uh…"

Sam took a seat at the counter, placing the two letters down in front of her.

"I'm leaving."

Spencer looked up from his current task of mixing noodles and sauce.

"Leaving? For college? So soon?" he questioned, "I didn't even know you-"

"No," Sam cut in, "I'm leaving Seattle."

Spencer cut off the stove and walked over to Sam, standing in front of her on the opposite side of the counter.

"You're leaving, for good? Like, running away?"

"Yeah," said Sam, "but it's not running away. I'm 18, technically an adult."

Spencer nodded, keeping his eyes on her.

"Did you tell Carly and Freddie?"

Sam shook her head no.

"No, I can't. I need you to give them these."

She handed him the two letter, one with Carly's name, the other with Freddie's.

"Sam, why are you leaving?"

"Because," Sam cried, "As cliché as it sounds… I don't- I don't know me. Ever since Anthony died, I've felt lost, like I don't… know, I just, I hear this voice, the voice in the back of my head, telling me to go, and- and I agree. Spencer, I don't know who I am anymore. I don't think I ever have. I don't like me, and I think… a change will do me some good."

Spencer nodded solemnly.

"Okay."

He walked around to her, extending his arms.

"Come here."

Sam smiled, and welcomed his embrace with her own. Her 5'9 size embraced his 6'1.

"You've been like another little sister to me, Sam."

She chuckled a bit.

"You've been like another big brother to me," she told him, "Thank you for everything."

"He smiled, "No problem."

"I'm gonna miss you," Sam said, "And your spaghetti tacos."

"You can take some for the road."

She let go of him and smiled.

"Three?"

"Sure thing."

While she waited on Spencer to make her spaghetti tacos, her cell phone rang. It was Carly. She debated on answering and decided not to.

"Here you go," Spencer said proudly, "Three spaghetti tacos, to go."

Sam graciously accepted the food, and hugged Spencer one more time.

"Bye, Spence."

"See ya, Sam."

She let him go then slowly headed to the door. She looked back one more time. Spencer held up his hand and smiled. She smiled back and opened the door.

Sam got in her car and started the engine. She sighed and looked at Bushwell Plaza one last time. She grabbed a spaghetti taco from the bag, unwrapped it, and took a bite. She considered putting it back in the bag, but instead, took a bite and pulled off. Destination, San Francisco.

* * *

This was, incase you didn't know, based off the song by Missy Higgins called Where I Stood. I need to change my seating position, I can't feel my legs...


	3. A Million Years

Alright, so I think this chapter is based off the song by Teddy Geiger, A Million Years, or Million Years, one of those titles. This may not seem like a Seddie story just yet, but there is a tiny bit of Seddie or a nice piece of it depending on how you look at this chapter. I can't wait to get to the Perfect Christmas chapter. It's my favorite chapter. It's not the last chapter, I think it's like around chapters 10 through 15, I don't have the papers next to me, so I wouldn't know. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Carly and Freddie walked into Carly's apartment a few hours later.

"Sam's still not answering her phone," Carly said.

She saw Spencer sitting at the counter, eating his creation. He turned to them.

"Spencer, did Sam stop by?"

They noticed his sad expression.

"Yeah," he said, "She left you guys these."

He grabbed the letters off the counter and handed them to Freddie, who was standing closest.

"What are these?" Freddie questioned.

He handed Carly the letter with her name on it.

"Sam left, Carly."

"She left?" Freddie said.

He didn't really think much of it at first.

Spencer nodded, "She… _**left**_."

Carly and Freddie looked at Spencer, then at each other, finally realizing.

"What!" Carly exclaimed.

She tore open the letter and quickly read it. Freddie could only stare at his.

"_Sup, Carls,_

_I promised you that I would stay and finish high school with you and Freddie, and I did. You said that if I still wanted to leave afterwards, I could. I'm not trying to hurt you, but I just needed to leave. Things haven't been the same for me since then, and I think you know that. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person, but you would've convinced me to stay, and that's exactly what I shouldn't do. Don't worry, Carly, and don't take long showers and turn into a raisin. I'll be fine, and I'll call, just not right away, because you'll need time. I can't be dependent on you for ever Carly, no matter how independent I seem, you know I am. Tell everyone I'll miss them, except do it in a me like way. Don't worry so much, Carly, and remember, don't take day long showers._

_See ya, Sam._"

"I will not turn into a raisin!" Carly complained.

She looked at Freddie who was still staring at his letter, then dialed Sam's number.

"I can't believe this!"

"Freddie hadn't said much. After Carly's 50 or more phone calls to Sam that all went unanswered, she went and took a shower. Freddie simply mumbled a 'bye' and went back home. He laid in bed, staring at the letter. He knew if he didn't open it now, he never would. He unsealed it gently, not ripping it in anyway, and slid the folded sheet of notebook paper out. Freddie found himself trying to read the contents as he unfolded it.

"_Yo, Fredward,_

_Over these past few years, we've gotten closer than I imagined we would, and we're kind of friends now. We are friends now. I know my leaving may be kind of a shocker, but what you don't know, you can get from Carly when she gets out the shower. Don't feel guilty Fredifer, that's right, I know you. You'll some how blame yourself for all this, and I'll probably get a message with your guilt ridden voice . Being in Seattle, it just- there are just some things I could do without. I need to clear my head. I guess I have to find someone else to bully, till I come back. _

_I'll be seeing you, Sam._"

Freddie didn't know why, but he found himself dialing Sam's number, her voicemail picked up immediately.

"Sam, how could you leave without saying goodbye? I read your letter, and I will ask Carly, because, I don't… quite get it. I know your brothers death changed you and… were we something you could do without? Was I? Are you going to call of-"

"**Voicemail box full**."

"He looked at his phone. He should've been there for her. He felt like he let her down. Then again, she wouldn't have opened up to him. Sam and he had become closer since freshmen year, and they had settled into a comfortable friendship, with a lot of teasing. Her leaving shook him a bit. He should've been there… He would've been right there.

* * *

So, there you have it, Chapter... 3, chapter 3, yeah. I'm a bit absent minded. So I was playing Sims 3, and I created Sam and Freddie, then played with genetics. Their kid is so cute. Which reminds me, i need to finish writing my other story so I can post it. I know this chapter is short, but I did warn you that some of the, most of the chapters, are short. It looked longer on notebook paper! Wait, no it didn't... You know what just review or whatever it is that you do, and I'm gonna take a nap or something. I don't recall hitting my head this morning...


	4. When You Were Young

So, I'm at college right now. I know, really mature, right? Yeah, my grams dragged my mom to a thrift store like an hour and a half away, cause there aren't many thrift store up here. Well, there are, but she loves Memphis, so anyway, I'm sitting here, typing, my only breakfast was a bag of skittles, and after I post this, I may go get a drink. But then I have to log out, put the laptop up and it's just too much work, so i highly doubt it. I want to make is clear, that Sam and Davey, who you will meet this chapter, are in no ways romantically involved. It's more of a brother/sister relationship. Well, enjoy the story. I feel like I'm about to burp fruit...

* * *

Sam sat in a small café, sipping on a latte, that oddly tasted good to her, with two giant brownies to accompany it. She sat the latte down, and looked at the door again. A smile graced her features upon seeing him. He smiled in return. His sandy blond hair just above his crystal clear hazel eyes. He jingled his keys by the key ring, around his finger, wearing blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt with a bright grin. Just how she remembered him.

"Sammy P," he greeted, arms open.

She stood up and hugged him.

"Davey G."

"It's good to see you again, Sam."

Sam broke the hug and they both sat down.

"You too, Dave. How ya been?"

"I've been good," Dave said, "I'm a business man now."

"Ooh, fancy," teased Sam.

"Yeah, yeah."

"you gotta wear a suit?"

"Unfortunately," Dave pouted, "Ugh, I hate them."

"You always have.."

He looked at her two brownies.

"So, I see you still like to eat. What's up with you?" he asked, "Appetite of a pregnant woman with triplets or is it down to twins?"

"Oh, it's still triplets," Sam replied, "I graduated."

"High school?" he joked, "Aw, man. I wanted to be there Sammy."

She could tell he was now serious.

"It's alright. You had your business meeting thing."

"Still, I should've been there," he said, "I remember when you were seven and Anthony and I were 12. There was that big mud puddle after that long storm…"

"Yeah," Sam reminisced, "You guys pushed me in it."

"And then we tried to get you out, you pulled us in," he continued, "We had a mud fight and somehow got all the kids in the neighborhood involved."

"I made an 11 year old cry," she laughed.

Dave laughed with her.

"I don't know why I thought of that."

"You miss him," Sam replied with a distant smile, "So do I."

He looked at her with the same smile.

"I think you should stay with me, Sam."

She stared at him.

"I'd feel better knowing you weren't alone. The plan was for you to stay with me anyway."

"Yeah," Sam said with a nod, "Anthony and me."

He placed a comforting hand on her forearm.

"Come on. You can trail me to my place."

"Freddie, have you heard from Sam?" asked Carly.

Freddie shook his head sadly.

"No."

Carly sighed heavily, and Freddie played with the straw in his Berry Cherry smoothie. He looked at Carly. Sam's letter said to ask Carly about what he doesn't know. Anything around the subject of Sam was a bit touchy. Gibby asked why she left and for a second, with all the rage, Freddie thought she was Sam. They went to Sam's house to talk to her mom, but she was too upset to talk. The only thing she could tell them, or they could make out, before she broke down crying, "My baby!" was that there was nothing she could do, because Sam was legally an adult. When they left, she was in Sam's bed, crying and eating beef jerky she found under a pillow.

"Freddie?"

He came back from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"she wanted to get away," Carly explained, "Not from us, but from everything else. She and Anthony were going to run away before he died."

Freddie sat stone still as he listened.

"She was going to run after the funeral, but I stopped her. We made a deal that she would graduate with us, then… if she still wanted to, she could leave. I guess she still wanted to."

"Were things really that bad?"

Carly nodded in response.

"The divorce was. But things had gotten a bit better."

"But she still left."

"I don't think it had anything to do with the divorce, and if so, only a little. I think this is about Anthony. She missed him. She misses him, and looking back on it, she did change. I think being here just bought back to many memories."

"So, this is your room," Davey announced, putting her bags down by the two door closet.

She looked at the cherry wood paneling and the view out the window with a seat. The bed was full size and the carpet was think and matched perfectly with the paneling. There was a ceiling fan above with five light bulbs. A cream white nightstand sat by the bed with a lamp on it, and the dresser against the wall by the door with four drawers, was a cream white color as well.

"This is cool," Sam replied.

"Glad you think so," Davey said, "We'll go out later and buy you a TV set."

"You don't have to."

"I insist."

"Okay."

They both laughed. Davey looked at Sam, gazing into her eyes with a soft smile. She noticed, but didn't say anything. After a moment, she avoided eye contact.

"His death really changed you, huh?"

"What?" questioned Sam.

She looked at him.

"You smile, but there's so much sadness in your eyes, they don't smile with you."

Sam opened her mouth, but closed it as he continued.

"You try to hide it, but it shows. I can see it. You don't have to struggle alone, Sam."

A few seconds passed before she spoke.

"I used to go to him," she said, "when I had a problem, when I was upset… but I'm upset now."

A tear rolled down her face, and her voice started to break a little.

"And he's not here for me to run to. So… who am I supposed to run to now?"

Tears rolled freely now. He stepped closer to her and wiped a few away.

"You run to me, Sam. You can cry on me."

He embraced her and she cried into his shirt.

"I know what you're going through more than anyone. I understand, Sam," he consoled, "I'm always here for you , Sam."

She nodded slightly as she continued to cry on him.

* * *

So I think I did good with the emotion in this chapter. Sam's really tough and I think due to the situation, I did good. I need to finish writing my other Seddie story. I was gonna do it in the car, but I kept falling asleep. Truthfully, I could've probably been done maybe last week. But I've been so sleepy since I started college. Yeah, my thirst has went away. My next class starts at 1:55, and it's 12:51. I live like 7 minutes away from the hel- I mean, learning facility. I'm really bored! I suppose I could play on . Yeah, I'm 18 and play on children's websites. It's not a crime.


	5. Come Home

Okay, so, chapter five and now, since your guesses are in (and i forgot to mention it) I can tell you the songs of the chapters. Chapter one is Who Knew by Pink, Chapter 2 is... what was chapter 2? Um, Where I Stood by Missy Higgins. Yeah! Okay, i had to check. A Million Years by Teddy Geiger is chapter 3. I love that song. When you Were Young by the Killers (awesome band) is Chapter 4. And finally, this chapter is Come Home by OneRepublic. I'll eventually make the soundtrack and put it on my youtube page. KidCharmed. Cause I love Charmed. The next chapter is my favorite one. I love the song it's based off of. It's a Norah Jones song! Anyway, enjoy the short chapter.

* * *

Freddie and Carly sat at an outdoor table of Sophie's Café. Freddie had coffee and Carly had a Frapicinno. The past two years had gotten easier. Sam called a month after she left. She'd call two times a month and on birthdays and holidays. Phone calls often ended between them in 'I miss you' and 'come back soon.' They always asked if she was okay, to which she would respond, "I'm fine, don't worry about me." They couldn't help I though, they hadn't seen her in two years.

Freddie took a sip of coffee and sighed. He missed Sam more than he thought he would. It felt like a part of him was missing in a way. Sam had always forced him to assert himself and defend himself. Without her here to do that, it just… something felt off. She should've been here, with him and Carly. It was their junior year of college. He and Carly went to different schools, but they always came back home for visits. Sam was supposed to be here with them. Teasing him, joking with Carly, being Sam, or who he thought she was. But he'd settle for the real Sam any day. He believed that no matter how "Sam" she was, she'd still tease him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"When do you think she'll come home?" he finally asked.

Carly took Freddie's words into consideration, sending her into deep thinking. She didn't know when Sam would be home. She could hear it in her voice though, Sam was getting back to her old self again. There wasn't as much sadness in her voice now as her first call. She seemed more calm and peaceful. Well, as peaceful as she normally was. She still teased Freddie a bit, but what surprised Carly was that she actually admitted she missed him. Maybe she missed picking on him, but then again… Carly zoned back in, remembering Freddie's question.

"I don't know."

Freddie simply nodded. The same feeling in his chest, like a kind of warm, tingling tug, graced him again. He would never admitted to Sam or Carly, but he needed Sam. More than he ever thought he would. Even though they constantly argued and teased each other, she brought out the best in him. She was everything he wished he could be, everything he… wanted. He didn't understand why he paused on that part. He wanted to be like her. He wanted to be strong and courageous. He wished-

"I wish she'd come home."

Carly nodded.

"I wish she would to."

* * *

Yep, it's short. I know. I warned you at the beginning. Um, lets see, anything else to tell.... no. Hmm. Okay, oh, i should type my new story for NCIS. If you don't see it, that means I couldn't find it, and therefore, could not type it.


	6. Not Too Late

So, I'm listening to Love by Sugarland, and I normally have my headphones in, but I took them out, and it sounds like Jennifer Nettles is right in front of my face singing. It kind of crept me out, but I'll be alright. Oh, it's getting to my favorite part where they start singing two different things at the same time. I love songs like that. Enjoy the story.

* * *

"See you next week."

Sam stood up and grabbed her things and walked out of the class. Dave convinced her to go to college in San Francisco and she could never say no to him. Plus, on some level, she was thinking about going to college anyway.

In her opinion, Davey was being way to generous. He was paying for her entire college experience, and letting her live with him. Davey was always a giver, but he was giving a lot.

Freddie and Carly had been on her mind a lot lately. She walked out the door and cut the corner where no one ever was. She took out her phone. She had already called them three times. Two of them were just casual calls, and the third for Mrs. Benson's birthday. She away had a smart-alec comment for her. She pressed the call button.

Freddie looked around the Shay apartment as the phone rang.

"Carly, phone!"

"Answer it!"

He smirked and picked it up.

"Shay residence."

"Freddie?"

Freddie was taken back for a moment.

"Sam?"

"Yeah. How's it going?"

Freddie smiled, not knowing Sam, unbeknownst to herself, had the same heartfelt smile on her face.

"It's going good," Freddie said softly, "How bout you?"

"I'm cool," she replied in the same soft tone.

There was a comfortable silence until Sam spoke again.

"Hey, dork, I asked about the "Charmed" house thing."

"Did you see it?" Freddie asked excitedly.

Sam laughed.

"It's actually in LA. Davey and I went to see it. I sent pictures to your email."

Sam heard him run to the computer and keys clicking under his fingertips.

"Such a dork."

"I have you know, that a lot of people like the "Charmed" Sam."

"Hey, I like "Charmed" too," she said, "But I didn't try to create a digital version of the Book of Shadows, and build a 150 picture collage and website shrine to Piper Halliwell."

"It was not a shrine," Freddie defended, "It was an appreciation website."

"Shrine," Sam clarified.

Sam was about to say something, but she felt a tug in her chest and changed her mind.

"So where's Carly?"

"Uh, she's upstairs. Wow, awesome."

"Looking at the pictures?"

"Yeah," he said, "I-"

He hesitated, he didn't know why, but what he was going to say didn't come out.

"I love the pictures, Sam,"

"You're welcome."

He smiled.

"I'll go get Carly," he said, "I bet she'd love to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Freddork?"

Freddie chuckled, then paused.

"I miss your ham filled face."

"Hmm," she scoffed, "I miss you goofy face too… I suppose."

He smiled, then went to get Carly.

* * *

So this chapters song is Not Too Late by Norah Jones. If you haven't heard it, it's amazing. It's not like a hard rock song, it's Norah Jones! It's gentle and sweet. If you're a Sonny with a chance fan, I just finished my story Morningside. Seddie fans, I'm posting a new story after this. Most stories come to me during my boredom. I may try to type my H2O: Just Add Water story too. If I have time. I'm supposed to be typing some paper for a class. Ugh, college is boring.


	7. Never Say Never

So this chapter is based of the song by The Fray, Never Say Never. I got the cd when it first came out, like day one, and this is the first song I got hooked on. So I just had to add this one. Enjoy.

* * *

Freddie sat in his dorm room on the bottom bunk, typing away on his paper for his computer class. Sam had been on his mind ever since that call last week. She had called three times that month, but broke her pattern and called a fourth time. Was she okay? She seemed okay? He felt like he could've been there with her, helping her. It was what friends did. They helped each other.

After her brother died, they didn't really ever talk about it. There would be the occasional sympathetic smile, but that was it. He didn't know she wanted to run away. A best friend should know, notice. It was a little unsettling to him. He could've lost her friendship way sooner, and her friendship had a big impact on him. She played a big part in him being the person that he was today.

He never thought he would need Sam. He never thought Sam would play an important role in his world. That's probably why they say to never say never. He had a feeling she was coming back. He couldn't give up hope. He had to stay hopeful for Carly, Miss. Puckett, Spencer, and himself.

Sam was important in all of their lives. She was important in his life. Everyday entertainment and power struggles broken down into five out of 30 minutes of two phone calls every month. Freddie couldn't help but think that maybe had he been there while her world was falling apart instead of giving her space, maybe she would be around.

If Sam was here, she'd probably smack him, and tell him to stop blaming himself. The smack he could guarantee. He couldn't help it though. It just felt like they were drifting apart. He didn't want that. He wanted to pull there relationship together. Their relationship as friends. He just wanted Sam back where she belonged.

Freddie didn't understand these feelings. Why did he feel the need to- He cut that thought short immediately. Why did her feel like he was… losing her. He was feeling something he didn't recognize, but he knew one thing for sure. He didn't want her… to let… him go.

* * *

So it's short! Stop with the cyber paper balls! I told you it would be short! If you read it from a small cellphone, it looks longer :o)


	8. Show Me What I'm Looking For

Alright, I'll fess up. I was too lazy to type the chapter which is why it wasn't updated. Plus, most of the time when I update my other Seddie story, I'll update this one, and i haven't updated that one due to me being a bit paranoid. So here's the shot chapter, I promise you, my break is coming up Friday, I will try and type up every chapter. I never break a promise, so i know I'll be typing. It's short, but one of my faves. The song it's based off of is by Carolina Liar. Show Me What I'm Looking For. Man, I love that song, even before it was used in commercials.

* * *

Sam took a breath of fresh air and looked around her new one room apartment. She was officially out of college, degree and everything and as a gift, Davy got her an apartment of her own and paid the first month of rent.

It had 1 room, a living room, and a den like area in separate area corners, and a kitchen and 1.5 bathrooms. With the money she saved up from her job, yes, job, she was able to furnish it with beanbags, a cheap but awesome looking retro blue couch, the forty-inch flat screen TV Davey let her keep and the dresser. She also bought a few towels and of course ham and other supplies.

She took a bite of ham and sat on a beanbag in the den section. She was happy, comfortable, but she could not shake this feeling. This new place had everything she wanted. It had food and entertainment, but something was missing. It was lowering her spirit's a bit. What was missing?

She stood, and did a 360, checking out the place. Whatever she was missing, she longed for it. She longed for that thing that could make her life feel complete. Maybe this place just seemed right, like it was what she needed, but it was something completely different. She tricked herself plenty of times before, looking for and believing that she was happy and she wasn't. So did she trick herself again? She was so confused now.

This felt right, it felt so right, but it seemed wrong. It felt good living her life, being independent, working. She could just hear Freddie chuckling in her head at the fact that she, Sam Puckett, actually works. Thinking of Freddie for some reason brought back those longing feelings again. But she couldn't go back, not yet. Something was still telling her that now wasn't the right time. She needed to be on her own for a while. This was good for her.

She sat back down on the beanbag chair, that feeling that something was missing still consuming her. She picked up her cell phone and for an unknown reason to her, called Freddie. Maybe he would have some insight on this. She sighed and ended the call before it could ring. Too bad, she never thought it could be someone that was missing.

* * *

Yeah, this chapters cool, but it's so short. I don't question my thought process though. Or at least I try not to. I wrote it this short for a reason I guess. I'll find out why in the end, just like you guys will. Heck, I forgot what this chapter was even about until I typed it, and read it.


	9. Light On

I'm watching Smackdown, and I have to say, that team Smackdown may stand a chance now. At first they just didn't look right. It seemed random, but now I might just root for them. I normally go with Smackdown all the time anyway. Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys about my teriffic, awesome, super fantastic idea. I'm going to post 1, 2, 2 new chapters to two of my chapter stories(this one and It Was the Blonde, Unruly Hair), put up 2 Power Ranger one shots (Bridge & Z, and Taylor and Eric), a Charmed story revolving around Paige and a oneshot revolving around her and Henry, a Seddie oneshot caled Linger. It's awesome. I'm trying to decide if I want to do it Friday or Saturday. I know what you're thinking. a little of an over load, but I have it all type up with the exception of one or two chapters which i need to find on my phone or in my folders. I feel powerful.

* * *

Freddie sat on the couch of his shared apartment with Gibby. Yeah, what was he thinking? Gibby was a cool apartment buddy, neat, clean… just the shirtless part… ugh!

He moved out of his mom's place for good. He knew it was time when she was still talking about tick baths. He was twenty-two years old, for Pete's sake! Carly had moved out of Spencer's place when she was twenty, and into a place she shared with two cousins, Danni, and April. Carly had been so busy with work lately, he hadn't gotten the chance to tell her about his new revelation. It hit him last week after his phone call with Sam.

**//Last Week//**

Freddie chuckled to himself. The chuckle became a soft laugh. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. Truthfully, he'd noticed it plenty of times before, but didn't own up to it. He just passed it over. It started long ago, probably before conception, but it came to light during the first kiss. His only true kiss. He didn't tell her how he felt, thinking she would never feel the same way, and there was no point in getting his spirits up just to have them beaten down.

Words couldn't describe that kiss, the electricity flowing through him, how over-whelmed he was by it. That feeling of her soft lips on his stalked him every night. He couldn't forget that taste of meatballs, or her smell of ham. Every detail was etched in his mind, and that kiss made him realize the truth that he forever denied himself of until now.

**//Regular Time//**

He never admitted it, but he remembered himself often almost saying it. When she would assault him, he would almost kiss her again. When she made funny comments about him, he wanted nothing more than to say, 'Oh yeah, well I love you!' He'd come so close to saying it a dozen times, especially now that she was gone.

He felt his opportunity to get her slipping. He thought it had already passed, but with her calls came hope. There was hope that she was coming back home. It felt horrible not having her around. He missed her like crazy, and he was miserable. He never thought he would miss being assaulted, insulted and having Sam around to do both in person. Phone calls just weren't going to cut it.

He wanted Sam. He needed Sam. He was in love with Sam. It took him 17 years, the exact amount of time he'd known her, to realize. It was so clear now. He was in love. He loved her. He loved Samantha Puckett. He smiled as he thought about her. She stopped his heart when they first met. Now, the wires crossed, his system got a shock start and his heart beat for her.

Gibby gave him a funny look as he laughed and stood up. Freddie knew he had a goofy love stricken look on his face, and he didn't care. He walked back to his room, repeating the same three words, eight letters in his head.

"I love Sam."

* * *

This chapter is based off of a line from the song Light On by David Cook. He's the taller David, right? Um, yeah, whatever. So Freddie lives with Gibby, he realizes that he's always been in love with Sam, and apparently in this story they've known each other for 17 years. Hmm. I'm going to go get a cookie.


	10. I'll Do Anything

So this is chapter ten and I believe, no, I know the song is I'll Do Anything by the Naked Brothers Band. I almost edited and reposted chapter 9. That wouldv'e been bad. You guys wouldv'e been like, 'Wow, that sounds familiar.' Then I would be like- you know what, let's just read the story. I posted a Gilmore Girl fanfic right before this for my Fanfic Day! and you know those Gilmore Girls! Real chatterboxes.

* * *

Sam snuggled into his side, her toes her toes wiggling behind her as they sat on her blue couch. He smirked and squeezed her shoulder, pulling her a little more closer to him before he began to drift to sleep.

"You comfortable, babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, Mitchell," she said groggily.

"Alright," he mumbled.

He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. She toyed with her pear pod until she found a song, and let it play. Music always helped with her thoughts.

Mitchell made her happy, and for a moment she felt complete. He won her over with his big royal blue eyes and Puss in Boots innocent look; his golden scruffy hair and go with the flow attitude. He was everything she wanted. Right?

There was this feeling still nagging her in the back of her mind? What was she missing from her life? She told herself she just needed time. The voice would go away after she got a bit more used to the relationship? Maybe so. Mitch was a great guy. There was no reason for her not to like him, and she truly did. Maybe she was just used to pushing people away. Her sophomore through junior year she had the reputation of kiss em & dis em. She also picked the habit back up when she got into college. Then she met Mitch.

They started off as friends her first ear, second semester. He would joke about her method with guys and she would joke about his method with girls, which seemed to be the exact same. Third year, they started a thing when between relationships, they would hook up, but remain friends, then after college, they started dating.

She knew the nagging was probably because she missed Freddie and Carly. She called them about the same as usual, and phone calls did help her a little. The thing she found out thought, which she tried not to think about, was that she didn't really miss Carly. Yeah, she missed her, like hanging out and talking to her, but phone calls eased it enough. Freddie, on the other hand, she almost felt sick. Phone calls just never did enough. Maybe she just missed picking on him or something, but she missed him terribly. She didn't expect to miss the nerd that much. Not more than Carly.

Just thinking about him made that nagging voice grow stronger. She wasn't going to dwell too much on it though. Maybe it was just cold feet about being in a relationship. She really wasn't used to it, and she really liked Mitchell. So she was going to ignore it. Though she'd do anything to feel complete right now, she owed it to herself to explore this relationship and not wonder what if. Heck, maybe Mitch was feeling the same way she was.

She leaned into Mitch a little more, snuggling into his side, and closed her eyes. She didn't know how right she was about him feeling the same way. He adjusted his arm around Sam and began to drift off, his eyes still closed. He should give this a shot; for both of them.


	11. Wasted

I do talk about food a lot, don't I. I'm smiling sheepishly right now. I was told that right after my mom gave birth to me, I was looking for food. I followed the doctor with my eyes until they gave me a bottle, so yeah, I eat a lot. I always maintain a weight of 140 though, and I'm the skinnest person in the family. My Grams has my uncle looking up the home shopping network, and says the link pops up with her face next to it in different poses: her handing the people her card, her with the peace sign, her with a giant smile, her grabbing a package. Honsetly, that's probably true. She orders so much.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Fredwardo, hey!"

"Sam?"

Freddie looked at his caller id.

"Fredward."

Freddie laughed.

"How's it going?"

"It's great, how are things in Seattle?"

"Good, just waiting for you to come back."

Sam smiled. Freddie had been questioning her about coming back a lot lately. She wondered why.

"Maybe as soon as a year, you nerd."

"Whatever," he replied passively, "What's new?"

Sam's smile faded a little. Why was she so nervous telling him about this?

"Um, well, I have a- uh, boyfriend."

Freddie could've sworn he heard the sound of his heart shattering into a million pieces, then those pieces to billions.

"Oh, really?" he replied.

He tried to sound okay, but it was just a wasted effort of cool.

"Yeah."

She picked up on his tone, but tried to ignore the heart broken sound in 'Oh'.

Freddie tried to sound more enthusiastic.

"What's his name?"

That came out better.

"Mitchell Calloway," Sam informed, "He's a cool guy."

"Does he treat you right," Freddie asked, the words slipping out his mouth.

Sam was taken back, but covered.

"Yeah, Dork, you think I'd date someone who didn't?"

"Good," Freddie softly said, "I'm really happy for you, Sam."

The conversation went on until Sam said she had to head out to work. Freddie laughed and received a smart mouth comment in response, then they hung up. His smile instantly faded.

Sam had a boyfriend. A blonde haired, blue eyed boyfriend, who delivered pork products to stores for a living. How could he compare to that? How could he compete with that? He couldn't.

He hated she was seeing someone else. Maybe she didn't feel what he felt for her. He was foolish to think that she could like a tech geek like him. She had always went for bad boys or cool boys. He was a 23 year old Geek Squad member. The most bad thing he'd ever done was not eating his vegetables. He wasn't a spur of the moment guy, or a laid back jock or skater. He was Freddie Benson, nerd, dork, and geek.

He sighed. It was still good to get a call from her, even if she did tell him the most disappointing, heart breaking thing he'd eve heard in his life. At least she called, and at least she was happy. He looked at his picture on her phone. She was smiling.

"I miss you, Sam."

* * *

The song for this one is Wasted by Brandi Carlile. I love the song, it's so beautiful, and I'm so hungry. We're talking about out Thanksgiving menu so the conversation isn't helping. My uncle and mom are debating on what ice-cream to buy. She say's Blue Bell, and he's like 'You're gonna eat the friggin Blue Bunny.' They're so goofy. You just gotta have the right combination of us to be amused and not annoyed.


	12. Realize

So it's 11:22 in the morning, and I have no Algebra class since my class learned the chapter too quick, so I decided to post a new chapter. I'm so hungry... My breakfast was a snicker bar. I'm gonna post my first Zoey 101 story about Logan and Quinn. I was typing the third chapter to Oh Grandma, and it just came to me, though it has nothing to do with it. Hmm, I said I wasn't gonna talk about food, but I did anyway...

* * *

Carly sipped on her Very Banana Berry smoothie and looked at Freddie.

"When was the last time we came here?"

Freddie sipped on his Strawberry Blitz.

"I don't even remember."

"We should come here more often," she said.

She looked at Freddie curiously, then took another sip of her smoothie.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

Freddie stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You have something you want to talk about. It's written all over your face."

Freddie sighed, he knew there was no hiding it.

"It's about Sam."

Carly watched him contently and listened.

"I'm in love with her."

Had Carly taken a sip of her smoothie, she would've done a spit take.

"You're in love with Sam!"

Freddie looked around frantically, and shushed her.

"Gee, announce it to the world!"

"Sorry," she said.

They both calmed down.

"Continue."

"I was gonna tell her when she came back, but…"

"She has a boyfriend."

"Exactly," Freddie said, "I can't believe I thought that- that maybe she felt the same way too."

"No, you're not," she consoled.

"Yes, I am," he cried, "I've been in love with Sam since I first met her, maybe even before. She's the one for me. But I'm not the one for her."

"Freddie, if she's the one for you, chances are, you're the one for her. She just needs to realize it."

"Well, I wish she would realize it soon."

"She will," Carly assured, "You can't rush it. When the time is right, Sam will see that you belong together."

Freddie nodded. He looked up when he felt Carly's hand comfortingly on top of his.

"Hey. You tow are perfect for each other. I believe that."

"Yeah," he agreed, "I just hope she realizes it."

"She will."

He nodded, then smirked.

"I love her."

"She loves you too," Carly said, "She just doesn't know it yet."

* * *

So that's my chapter. The song is Realize by Colbie Caillat. Love that song, and if you haven't heard it, you've probably been under a rock. Especially if you haven't heard her song Bubbly.


	13. Thinking of You

I'm watching NCIS: Los Angeles, trying to pretend I'm listening to music, so my grams won't talk to me. And as soon as I typed that she asked me how I was doing. It's not that I mind her asking, I just really hate talking a lot. It's easy for me to ramble or read a text message but talking to people in person, ugh! I don't know why it annoys me. Okay, so there's two things you need to know. One, this chapter takes place two months later and two, my hands smell like peaches. You probably didn't need to know that second one, but I was playing with the soap in my uncles bathroom. I really love the lemon scented one. Thank you for pointing that out, cause I did switch up between two names. Stupid distractions...

* * *

"Wasn't that movie awesome, Fredward?"

Freddie simply nodded and put his arm around the blonde walking beside him as they crossed the street to his car. He opened the door for her, and closed it once she was inside. He got in on the driver side and started the car, glancing over at the blonde while he was buckling his seatbelt, to make sure she was doing the same. He found her sparkling blue eyes gazing into his brown ones. She leaned over and kissed him.

"You okay, Freddie?"

Freddie nodded.

"Yeah, Selena, I'm fine."

He checked his mirrors then pulled off. He and Selena talked about how amazing the movie was the whole car ride home. She lived in Bushwell Plaza, so he could walk her to her apartment, then go up and visit his mom and step dad, Robert.

Robert was 6'3 with light brown hair and brown eyes who believed in cleanliness and kaki pants and polo shirts. He wasn't as obsessive has Freddie's mom, but he was very organized. Freddie approved of him, and even walked him mom down the aisle.

He got out the car then opened the door for Selena. She didn't really care for chivalry, like Sam, but expected it, because she knew he would keep doing it. Selena was just like Sam in the looks department, but she also had an aggressive side and an obsession for turkey and soup instead of ham and chili.

"Thanks for tonight, Freddie," she said, "I had fun."

"Me too."

She tugged on his shirt and smirked at him as she pulled him closer. This didn't feel right to him. She kissed his lips and all he could picture was his and Sam's first kiss. Selena was second best, not the best. He knew that, but he had to move on.

Sam was so happy in her relationship, and he couldn't wait for her forever. Even if he wanted to. The heartache of not having Sam was breaking him down. He needed to do this, right?

Once he heard her lock the door, he walked to the elevator and went to his mom's. He used his keys and unlocked all the locks, then walked in. Robert was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey, Fredward," he greeted cheerfully.

"You can call me Freddie," Freddie told him.

Robert turned off the tv and looked up at him.

"What's on your mind?"

He patted the seat next to him and Freddie plopped down.

"Sam…"

"Ah," Robert replied, "The girl in San Francisco that you're in love with but haven't told yet, because she has a boyfriend."

Freddie nodded, twiddling his thumbs.

"I'm comparing every girl I date to her. No one measures up, and it's not fair. It's not fair of me to date Selena because she looks and acts as close to Sam as I can get."

"I agree," said Robert.

The corners of Freddie's lips twitched a bit. Robert would always state his opinion before giving advice.

"Sam's happy, so I'm trying to move on, but I can't," Freddie added, "I still want Sam."

"Well Freddie-"

"She's the one for me," Freddie said to himself.

"If it's meant to be, it will be," Robert finished.

"That's similar to what Carly and Spencer say."

"Well, it's true," Robert said, "You can't rush love Freddie. You say Sam's the one, and if she is, she'll find you, or you'll find her. Love is magical that way. It's paramount, destined. You'll get the one, Freddie, just don't give up hope."

"Freddie smiled, and nodded.

"Thanks, Robert."

"You're welcome, Fredward."

"Freddie!"

Robert laughed.

* * *

Now that I read the chapter, the song is Thinking of You by Katy Perry. It's been a few months since I've heard that song. Well, I'm gonna post the second chapter to my Quinn/Logan story, The Biggest Lie I Ever Told. Ugh, I think my History project is due tomorrow. I didn't even watch the movie I was supposed to watch, so I really hope it's next week. Anyone know where to find a fantastic description of _Kennedy's Don't Cry_?


	14. Story

Okay, so this is chapter 14, which means my favorite chapter is next. I think the song is Story by Maroon 5, because it doesn't look like it could be The Story by Brandi Carlile, plus, my little music sheet says so, but I like to take guesses. My arm feels so much better now. I can twist it around like I used to without the extremely bruised pain. Man, I really love this song. You all should listen to Story by Maroon 5. It's an awesome song, and I think it like perfectly fits this chapter. Man, I love it!

* * *

"See you later, babe."

"Bye."

Sam closed her apartment door. When she heard Mitch walk down the hall, she slid down the door and onto the floor.

Mitch wasn't the missing piece. He was close, but he wasn't it. He made her happy, but she really didn't see the relationship going anywhere. They were more like friends who kissed and stuff and she wanted him. She really did, but she didn't need him. He wasn't the happiness she was looking for. The guy at the cafe said she was just using him to hide, protect herself, but Preston was always cryptic. Why would she want to hide, and from who? What could she be afraid of that she would have to protect herself?

"_Love."_

Whoa, where did that come from? She wasn't hiding from love.

"_Yes, you are."_

There was that voice again. She balled up some of the plush carpet underneath her right hand. She had Mitch, she wasn't pretty sure on the love part, but at least she was out there.

"_He's not him."_

"Who's him?" Sam exclaimed.

She made a frustrated sigh and stretched her legs out on the floor.

"_You're losing him."_

Sam frowned. Who was she losing? Was she losing him, whoever "him" was. She had never been so confused. Apparently, she was hiding from love, trying to protect herself. Mitch wasn't the one, and she was in love with someone else who Preston would probably say she was repressing. To top it all off, whoever this guy was, she was losing him! She felt like she was losing him, and she was losing her mind which had a mind of it's own!

She rubbed her temples. A migraine was coming. She stood up and walked over to the window. She just needed a sign. Who was-

Something fell on the floor. She turned around to see her phone vibrating on the floor of the kitchen.

"Hmm…"

She walked over and picked it up.

"Freddie?"

"_You're losing him."_

Sam stared at Freddie's picture. She gulped. Was she… was she losing Freddie?

She pressed to answer.

"Hello?"

Too late. She flipped the phone closed. She really had a migraine now. The phone rang again and she immediately answered it.

"Freddie?"

"No, your boss."

"Oh, hi dude."

"Mr. Ridgell."

"No, Ms. Puckett."

He rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Well Ms. Puckett, I have a proposition for you, but if you accept, you may have to move."

"Move? Move where?"

"I'll tell you more when I find out," he said, "I just wanted to let you know, you're first choice. Actually, hand picked."

"Aw, if I were someone else, I'd think this was sweet."

"Yeah, see you Friday."

"Bye, Sir."

"Don't call me, Sir."

"Okay, Sir, bye."

He sighed, but smiled.

"Bye, ma'am."

Sam hung up the phone, and her old thoughts immediately floated back. She sat down and leaned into the couch. She closed her eyes. Was she in love with Freddie? Wait, was she losing Freddie? This was so frustrating and confusing. She didn't really hate Freddie, but she supposed she loved him as a frenemy, a friend.

She slowly opened her eyes.

'_You're losing him.'_

So, I just want to apologize for posting this late, because this was supposed to have been posted on the 21, but I was crossing off something from my life goal list. I rode in the back of an ambulance. The goal was once, but it ended up being three times. It was not on the list; however, to get poked and prodded.


	15. Perfect Christmas

Okay, you guys, so you know how some people say things happen for a reason? Well, it totally just hit me, when I was trying to figure out what the date was, how perfect this month is to end the chapter! I don't want to ruin it or anything, but this month, is the month! Besides this chapter, there are four more, and I know the perfect day to end it! Can you guess the day? I can and I'll give you a hint. This chapter, which is based off the song Perfect Christmas by S Club 7. Yes, I do know how cheesy it sounds, but when I was however old I was, I loved them, and I learned every song with the exception of maybe five or less, and there are at least 12 I still listen to. Like some of actually stopped listening to boy bands. I know someone, somewhere, still sings Hey, Juliet and Quit Playing Games With My Heart.

* * *

Carly walked into a café that was recommended by a business associate. Apparently, Charming had the best coffee ever. He said the client he had in mind for her proposition was very fond of the Caramel Mocha.

She walked into the café and looked around. It had a home type atmosphere with the light brown and yellows around. She went to the counter.

"Ah, you must be new here. I'm Preston Peyton Parker, owner of Charming."

"Wow, that's a lot of P's. Um, I'm Carly. I heard the Caramel Mocha was good, but then again…"

"Hmm, I know the perfect one for you to try. Have a seat. First coffee's on the house."

"Thanks."

Carly looked around for a table to sit, then someone caught her eye. She had sparkling blue eyes and curly blonde hair that hung down to her mid back. The girl was in a black Guns & Roses tee and jeans with unique converse.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up from her tv guide magazine at the brunette calling her. She looked familiar; long dark hair, deep brown eyes. She was wearing a buttoned up casual red striped shirt and dark denim jeans with dress shoes.

"Carly?"

Carly nodded and Sam jumped up with a huge grin. Carly ran over and gave her a hug.

"Sam, oh my God!":

"Carly!"

They broke the hug and Sam sat down.

"Here, sit," she told her.

Carly took a seat beside her.

"Sam, wow, it's been so long," Carly said, "Talking to you is one thing, but seeing you… wow, you look great."

"Thanks, Carls, so do you," Sam complemented, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in town for business, someone suggested this place."

"It's great," Sam said, "My favorite place."

Carly smiled, "It's good to see you, Sam."

Sam gave her a smile, "You too."

They sat in a comfortable silence.

"So, what business were you in town for?"

"Just stuff- oh! I should call Freddie!"

Carly could read the confusion coming from Sam, but not the nervousness.

"Why?"

"Because," she said, dialing his number, "He won't believe this!"

When the phone began ringing, she put it on speaker and set it down. Coincidentally, her coffee was placed in front of her with a complementary donut.

"You seem like a glazed person."

"I am, thank you."

Preston nodded, and handed Sam a chocolate one.

"Sammy P."

"Triple P."

"You ever figure out what I told you?"

"As a matter a fact-"

Before Sam cold finish, Freddie answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Preston gave Sam a look and Sam frowned.

He smirked and walked away.

"Freddie," Carly exclaimed, "Guess what?"

"What?"

Carly gave Sam the go ahead.

"Hey, Freddork."

Freddie felt his heart skip a beat.

"Sam?"

"No, the Queen of Spain. Of course it's me."

"You're with Carly?"

"I bumped into her at a café," Carly said.

"Does she look the same?"

Carly laughed at Sam's frown.

"I'll take a picture and send it to you."

"Do you look the same, you nerd?" Sam asked.

"I'll take a picture and send it to you," he replied smartly, "So how are things going?"

Carly felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see Preston motioning for her to follow.

She grabbed her coffee and walked over to the counter.

"So you're Sam's best friend?"

"Yeah, we've been friends for a long time."

"Hmm, so the guy on the phone…"

"Freddie?"

"Yeah, those two ever date?"

"No… but they kissed that one time. Why are you asking?"

"Because, Sam loves him."

Carly turned back to Sam, still on the phone with Freddie.

"I'm good," Sam lied, "go ahead and ask."

"Ask what?" Freddie asked innocently.

"Fredward."

"Fine. When are you coming back?"

"I'll let you know."

Freddie chuckled, "Yeah…"

"I will!"

"I think he loves her, too."

Carly turned back to Preston in wonder.

"He does… How do you know-"

"I'm normally right about these kinds of things. It in the way she smiles while talking to him."

Carly turned to Sam, and sure enough, she was smiling.

"It's in the way he talks to her. You should work on that. There your friends," Preston said with a chuckle.

"I'm trying," Carly said.

Carly walked back over to the table and sat down. She watched Sam talk to Freddie. Christmas was in a couple of months, and what a better Christmas gift than two people, who were obviously in love with each other, getting together? She could see it in Sam's eyes. She's changed into the Sam she knew she would be. She seemed happy, but talking to Freddie, she seemed even more alive.

"Alright, bye Dork."

"Talk to you later, Sam."

Carly put her phone in her pocket.

"You know Christmas is coming up," Carly announced.

"Yeah."

"It would be great to see you home for Christmas," she said softly.

Sam smiled, "We'll see."

Carly smiled back.

"We'd love to spend Christmas with you, Sam. It's been about five years."

"I know," Sam said guiltily.

"Sam. We miss you… Freddie misses you."

Sam looked back at Carly.

"Why would you…"

Carly didn't say anything.

"You wanna see my place?" Sam changed the subject.

Carly decided to ignore the she changed the subject.

"Sure."

* * *

So that was chapter 15. I typed half of the original chapter 15 at like four something this morning, then switched some stuff around. So the only things that were originally going to happen were Carly finding Sam, Preston predicting coffee choices, and Sam talking to Freddie. Oh, that "Freddie misses you" thing was also in the original. Everything else, I changed. Preston Peyton Parker is actually a character I'm writing in Charmed fanfic, hence, the triple P's(If you're a Charmed Fan and wnat to read my stories, let me not suggest The Untitled Charmed FanficIt's okay, but i like my other ones better). I'm trying to finish writing before I start posting. I don't know why I keep waking up at three, then going back to sleep at seven. My sleep has totally been off, but when I realized what month this was, it just clicked when to end the story, because in the story, the final chapter is on the day. Can you guess what day?


	16. You & Me

Wow! I am as dumb as a box of rocks. Like in the middle of typing this chapter, I realized this song is by me! I'm so ridiculously stupid! How could I not realize a chapter of **my **story based off of **my **song? I should've known from the lying in bed and setting you free lines, but it took me to the middle of the chapter to figure it out. There are actual lines in this chapter, that are from my song. Well, this is chapter sixteen and the song is You & Me by me, Kymberlee, who was named after her daddy, cause his name is Lee. I figured I would explain that, cause I get asked the 'Why is your name spelled like that' question a lot, then it's followed by the question, 'Huh?' shortly after another explanation is, 'Oh! I was about to say...' Yeah... Enjoy chapter.. sixteen, 16, yeah. don't you love 6teen? The show, I mean...

* * *

This was so complicated. Why did Carly have to go and say that? Ever since then, it had been on Sam's mind. Here she was, hanging out with Mitchell, and all she could think about was Freddie. Mitchell was pretty quiet himself, and also looked deep in thought. Hmm.

'Freddie misses you.'

Those words were wearing her out. Freddie missed her…

She was lying on the comforter of her bed on the left, Mitchell on the right. Both were just staring at the ceiling, thinking. It was something they did often now. Staring and thinking. Sam looked down at her feet, her conversed feet wiggling slightly. Coincidentally, it was the pair Freddie had sent her a year ago for her birthday. God, why couldn't she get him off her mind?

Sam rubbed her right temple. She felt a headache coming. She liked Freddie. She had feelings for Freddie. She shouldn't, but she did. They were never anything. They never could be, could they?

So why was this painful sensation tugging at her heart? Why was she seeing Freddie's face everywhere? Why couldn't she set him free? She shouldn't have to, because they never were something to each other.

She felt a kiss on the cheek, snapping her back into reality.

"I'll see you later, babe," Mitchell said to her.

He stood and gave her a smile, then walked out the room. She heard the front door open and close.

_Next Day_

Sam walked. She didn't know where to, how far, or when to stop. She just walked. She hated this, not being in control. Her mind was running at top speed, she was anxious, and she felt guilty. She shouldn't feel guilty. She wasn't cheating on Mitchell. She was a "one guy" girl. Thinking of Freddie, though…

She turned to see a tall guy with thick brown hair walk past her.

"Freddie?"

She walked through the thick group of people trying to get to him. She touched his shoulder.

"Freddie?"

He turned around.

"I'm sorry?"

Sam shook her head, it wasn't him.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"It's okay," the man replied.

She turned back in her general direction and began walking. She really hated this. Freddie was haunting her every thought. No wonder she felt guilty. But she only liked Freddie. It's not like she loved him. Right?

* * *

So, as you can see, Sam is still trying to deny her feelings. Apparently she likes Freddie, she doesn't love him. Right? Uh, I think she does, or at least she's going to in this story...


	17. Better That We Break

So it's winter, December, and I'm freezing my butt off in the state of TN. I'm so hungry! I'm about to eat this box of Jingles cookies, so my thanks goes out to the Keebler elves. I didn't notice how the beginning of this chapter could go two different ways, so it kinda sounds like I'm tricking you at the beginning. I only meant to trick you in the Thinking of You chapter, not this one.

* * *

Mitchell looked across the table at Sam. She was packing her food down like a football team. Her hair was down and in curls, getting in her face every now and then, her eyes focusing intently on her plate, as if it would disappear if she turned away. He smiled. He was going to do it tonight. He couldn't hold it off any longer. He'd just wait till she wasn't so… hungry. Of course, if he did that, they'd be here forever. He had a strong feeling that even at the age of 98, Sam would still eat like a lady pregnant with triplets, even if she had to eat through a straw.

He surprisingly felt calm. He wasn't as nervous as he thought he would be. Maybe it was the turkey or something. Sam was looking at the last roll setting in the basket in the middle of the table. He chuckled.

"Take it."

"Thank, God!"

She grabbed the roll and took a bite.

"Um, Sam."

She looked at him. Now was the time.

"How do you feel about us?" he asked, "I mean, where do you see us in the near future or further?"

Sam finished her roll and looked down at her plate.

"Um, truthfully?"

He nodded.

"I don't know."

They made eye contact.

"Neither do ," Mitchell replied, "… Sam, we've gotta open our eyes."

She seemed confused, "I don't-"

"I love you, Sam, and you love me… but- it's not… love," he said, "Do you get it?"

Surprisingly, she did get it. She loved Mitchell, but not in the "let's get married and have kids" sense of the word. They'd been together for over seven months, but the relationship was more of friends than boyfriend/girlfriend. Never once had it crossed either of their minds to discuss kids, marriage, or intimacy. All they talked about was television, music, hobbies, and other things friends talked about. She never thought of him as anything more, now that she thought about it.

"Yeah, I get it."

"I'm still in love with someone, and you're in love with someone else."

"Whoa, what? There's no one else," Sam said calmly.

Mitchell chuckled as the check came. He took out his wallet and paid.

"Open your eyes, Sam. Your eyes light up with hope whenever your phone rings."

She still gave him a confused look.

"You'll see it eventually."

They walked outside and stood by his car.

"So…" Sam sighed, "This is it."

Mitchell nodded

"Yeah….. But I gotta drive you home and we can still watch that movie on DVD."

Sam grinned, "And play boxing. I still owe you a rematch."

"Oh, you're the best ex-girlfriend ever."

Sam laughed and gave him a smug smirk, "Yeah, I try."

He opened the passenger door for her.

"So, who is this guy you keep hoping will call you?"

"Shut up," Sam said playfully, "There's no guy."

"Yeah right."

He closed the door with a grin and went to the driver side, opening the door.

"There's no guy!"

"Okay, Sam," he replied with denial.

"Well… who's your girl?"

"My best friend who moved to Utah," he replied, "I assume yours in in Seattle?"

She hit him playfully as he pulled off from the curb.

"Mitchell."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna kick your butt in boxing!"

* * *

The song for this chapter is Better That We Break by Maroon 5. My finals are this week, and I'm pretty sure the only one I'm gonna pass is Algebra. I had to read stories for English, and instead of the test being over grammar, it's on the stories. Those stories were boring, and I didn't read any of them. History I can only do from the 70's till now and a little of the 20's through the 60's. Psychology, I'm not even gonna explain. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Three more left!


	18. It's Only Life

So I think you guys are gonna like this chapter. It's short, but the next one is longer, and everything is kinda coming together in this one. I feel kinda guilty because a friend asked me to go to a movie, but doens't know whee I live, and I give horrible directions. It took one friend almost an hour to find me, no lie, and we were late for a movie. So I couldn't go. I don't know if it was a group thing or not, he never said, but hopefully he can find someone else to go with him. Oh well, I guess I'll figure out a way to make it up to him...

* * *

Open your eyes… What did Mitchell mean by that? Open her eyes? Her eyes were open! She loved that boy, but sometimes he confused her.

Her phone rang, causing her to pause her quest to find Princess Peach and answer the phone.

"Yo-ho?"

"So what's up Sammy?"

There were only four people she let call her Sammy, one was deceased, the two she saw twenty minutes ago at a coffee shop, and the other one was supposed to be calling about a job.

"Oh, hi, Sir."

"What have I said about calling me "Sir" ?"

"To call you "Sir," Sir," Sam teased.

She could practically feel his glare.

"Whatever. I called with news."

"And what's so good about it that you had to call me while saving Princess Peach? It better not be another dumb blonde role."

She continued with her game.

"Oh, no. This will have you acting, producing, and writing."

Sam's eyebrows shot up with interest.

"Really, do tell."

"Um, well, it's not fully developed yet, but CBS already decided to pick it up as soon as possible because it sounds great."

"Yeah, and?"

"It's basically a comedy show, kind of like iCarly meets Mad TV, for your age group."

"Sounds cool… and familiar."

"Not the best part," her manager said, "The lady with the idea refuses to write without her comedy partner, because both came up with the idea together in high school."

"She's loyal."

"Sam, you're the comedy partner."

Sam had to pause the game again.

"Excuse me?"

"Carly Shay won't do the show without you. It's you or nothing."

"Carly?"

"The whole iCarly gang," Mr. Ridgell exclaimed, "Carly Shay, Freddie Benson, and Sam Puckett… if you're interested."

She felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of Freddie.

"Freddie too?"

"Yes! They want you, Sam. No you, no show," he said excitedly, "I would take it, you get serious pay being co-creator and all; plus, it's a great idea. We could've had this in motion a while ago."

Sam laughed in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!" he yelled, "but you have to move back to Seattle."

Sam laughed some more

"Uh- I- I'm on board, sign me up!"

"They knew you would be," he said, "Start packing, I'll try to find you a flight, but it's gonna be-"

"Forget the flight, I'll drive! If I leave now, I'll make it on Christmas!"

"Okay, but you need arrangements for your stuff."

"Yeah," Sam said, "Ship it out there."

"Carly already made arrangements. She said you're staying with her until you find a place," Mr. Ridgell explained, "Just call the movers when you're ready."

Sam grinned, Carly knew her so well.

"Leave it to Carls," she joked.

Sam sat in the driver seat of her car speechless. She was going to be home for Christmas. Everything seemed so clear now. Mitchell… he was right. She did need to open her eyes, and they were wide open now. She missed Seattle, she missed her friends, she missed her family. It felt so right, heading back home. How could she not see the signs? A job offer from Seattle, meeting Carly at the coffee shop, thinking she saw Freddie…

"Hey, Sammy P." Preston greeted.

"Caramel Mocha, a big one!"

Preston smirked and grabbed the largest cup he had.

"Why are we in such a good mood?"

"I'm headed back to Seattle."

He poured the liquid into the cup and playfully pouted.

"You're leaving me?"

He walked in back with the cup.

"You'll be fine," Sam said, "You might even have more food after I leave."

He walked back in and put the top on the cup, then handed it to her. Before she could take it from him, he pulled it back.

"You'll get the Mocha and two free big brownies if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You'll follow your heart."

Sam looked him in the eyes and grinned at him.

"I will."

"You better."

He took the two brownies off a plastic platter and handed them to her. They hugged each other.

"Go get em, kid."

Sam started up her car and looked at a picture on the dashboard. It was one of her, Carly and Freddie at graduation. She grinned and tossed the photo aside as she pulled off. By Christmas morning, she'd be back where she belonged. Seattle.

* * *

So, the next to chapters are the end. I feel kinda sad... It's like the end... and a Christmas Gift! I'm pretty sure the song for this one is It's Only Life by Kate Voegele, and she's an awesome singer/songwriter, so you should check her out! I'm gonna see if I can get my mom to buy me a philly steak and cheese sub, peace out!


	19. Gravity

Merry Christmas my peeps! and as a treat, a little holiday gift, I give you the last two chapter of this story, which coincidentally take place on Christmas day. Enjoy the story, and I'm going to enjoy a deep dish apple pie...

* * *

It was Christmas. Snow was on the ground, Santa's ringing bells, and lights on the houses. She missed this neighborhood, her neighborhood. Out of the years she'd been gone, she only talked to her mother maybe five times every year. From what she was told in conversations with Melanie and her mothers, her mom got engaged to a successful business man named Samuel and Mel was dating a motocross star named Hunter. Everything was better.

She pulled up in her red Chevy convertible and parked behind a Cadillac in the driveway. Next to her was a light lime green beetle, so she knew Mel was inside.

She walked to the door and took out her key that she still kept. She unlocked the door and walked inside, all eyes immediately flashed to her. ?Sarah stood from her seat on the couch and walked towards her daughter.

"My baby!"

She hugged Sam, which was a shock to her. Sam eventually returned the hug when the shock wore off.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey."

She let go and grabbed Sam's arms, taking a good look at her.

"You're taller. I didn't think that was possible."

Sam smirked.

"Come on, meet Samuel, Hunter, and you brother, Wes," she told Sam, "I'm sure Mel wants to see you too."

Sam let her mother guide her to the living room by the tree where everyone was waiting expectantly. Mel was the first to jump off the floor and greet her.

"Sam!"

Melanie hugged her tightly and let go.

"Hey, Mel."

"Oh, Wesley, this is Sam, our sister."

She picked Wes up and handed him over to Sam.

"Hey, kid."

"Hi," he replied shyly, "You have my eyes."

Sam looked at his blue eyes which were practically a copy of hers, Melanie's, and her mothers.

"Yep," Sam replied, "and the blonde curly hair. Mines is longer, though."

"So you're Sam," said a dirty-blonde with hazel eyes in jeans and a red and green striped sweater.

"Yeah, you must be Sam," she replied.

Samuel laughed, "Yeah, we'll just let you go by Sam."

She smiled then turned to the only brunette in the room with brown eyes and a tattoo on his shoulder of some Chinese symbol.

"I'm Hunter. Your sister's boyfriend and motocross racer."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Sam found it odd how the women in her family always went for someone opposite their personality. Her unstable, crazy mom was married to a stable, sane guy, and sweet, innocent Mel was dating a motocross biker bad boy. Even her grandmother and grandfather were opposites.

She put Wes down and he ran under the tree, grabed a gift, and ran back to Sam.

"I picked this out for you."

He held the gift out to her.

"Thanks, Wes."

"Yeah, you have a bunch of gifts under the tree," Hunter said, pointing to the pile.

Sam looked out the window at the evening sky. She was leaning back onto the windowsill with her legs stretched out as far as they could be on the windowsill. Her knee was up and her arm resting lazily over it.

"Sammy."

She turned to see Wes running towards her with a wide, thin box in tow.

"Wassup, Wes?"

He held the box out to her.

"What's this?"

"Freddie told me to give it to you," the six year old said.

She took the box from him, staring at it curiously. She put both feet on the floor.

"I thought Freddie already gave me a gift."

"Well…"

Wesley jumped up next to her and sat down.

"…he said this one was special."

Sam nodded slightly, "Oh."

She felt that heart tugging sensation and a flutter in her stomach as she slowly and carefully unwrapped the gift. She pulled the paper off to see a blue velvet box. She opened the box to find a silver star locket. She took it out gently by the thin silver chain and let it twirl in front of her face in awe, but her face remained blank. Sam opened the star with the same hand only to be greeted by an old picture and an even older one.

The picture on the right side of the locket was from high school graduation that they took. They both hadn't put on their cap and gowns yet. Sam had her tongue out and an arm around Freddie, sticking up the peace sign. Freddie was to her left, making a face with his eyebrows up and mouth open in fake shock with his head touching Sam's.

In the picture on the left, they were at least three, eating cake on Sam's birthday. Sam had smudged cake all over the right side of Freddie's face and she was still rubbing it in. Freddie was cutting his eyes to her with a pouty frown. She was laughing at him.

Sam smiled softly at the picture.

"He loves you.

She looked at Wesley and her smile grew.

"I love him too."

"Then what are you still here for?" Wes asked.

He took her car keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. She ruffled his hair and took her car keys.

"Thanks."

She stood up to leave.

"Wait!"

She turned around to Melanie. Mel took the locket and put it around Sam's neck, then patted her back.

"Go get him."

Sam had never been so nervous in her entire life. She'd also never been this happy. Everything seemed to fit. She was going to talk to Carly first, to get some confidence, because she had a feeling that if she went straight to Freddie she would chicken out. She also needed to know where Freddie stayed. Carly still lived in Bushwell Plaza, coincidentally, just down the hall from Spencer. She told her to just come right over.

She didn't know why she was so nervous, twiddling with her locket between her fingers. The elevator dinged then opened. She stepped out and headed down the familiar hall. She stopped at the door that used to be Freddie's. Staring for a moment, she wondered if he was there.

She shook it off and continued down the hall till she got to Carly's door, and knocked. She could hear the radio playing in inside and smelt cinnamon. The door opened to brown eyes gazing into her blue ones. She could've sworn her heart stopped.

"Freddie…"

_Something always brings me back to you_

"…Sam."

_It never takes too long_

The song for this one was Sara Bareilles' Gravity. I couldn't resist adding those two lines from the song. Especially when i read in the written version about the radio being on. I kinda forgot that I had more characters in this chapter. I love how Carly had to "check" her address.


	20. Time Fix

Last chapter... It's kinda sad, but I knew it was coming to an end. We're watching Up, and that is a very big, colorful bird. I can't wait to go back home and play Band Hero. I got a bunch of video games for Christmas... wonder what you guys got... Anyway, thanks for the reviews, favoriting, and alerting. You guys are awesome!!! Merry Chrisymas, yes Chrisymas, and have a awesome, spectacular, and a legen- wait for it.......................... dary new year!

* * *

Freddie could barely breathe at this moment. Samantha Puckett, the love of his life, was standing at his door, looking more beautiful than he remembered. She looked so… beautiful. A few minutes ago, he would've given anything to see those beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. He would've given anything to see those blonde curls bouncing along beside him to get a smoothie. Now she was here, standing at his door with those blues eyes and those blonde curls.

"Uh, come in…"

His voice was barely audible. He stepped aside and let her walk in. As she passed by, he could smell ham. He smiled faintly. Something's never changed.

"I-um… I thought Carly lived here," she mumbled.

She was confused. Not that she didn't want to see Freddie, that was far from what she wanted, but she did want to talk to Carly first. She didn't know what to say to him, and she'd never been in a situation like this before. She didn't want to bombard him with her feelings, but she didn't want to hold back in the slightest bit.

"Uh, no. She has an apartment…" he replied, staring at his feet.

Suddenly it made sense to Sam. She knew Carly was a little to giddy about giving her an address, even if she did just get back into town. Plus, who has to check their address?

"Oh."

They looked at each other, occasionally glancing away at the floor or walls. They're eyes stayed locked the fifth time they met.

"Sam." "Freddie."

They both quickly became silent after they spoke. Freddie noticed what she was wearing around her neck and let a small smile play his lips. He cautiously stepped closer to her and reached out to touch the locket.

Sam gulped, but stayed still. She felt his fingers briefly brush against her skin as he touched the locket, brushing his thumb across it, holding it against his index finger.

"Wes gave you the locket?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah… thanks."

Freddie let go of the locket and dropped his hand to his side, standing in place.

"Sam, I-"

"Freddie, don't…"

She decided the best way was just to lay it all out in the open. It was worth a shot.

"…say anything. Can I just… talk?"

Freddie put his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"God, you don't know how hard this has been for me," Sam chuckled, "Since I've been on my own, after college, I've been miserable; searching, trying to find what's missing. It felt… like I had everything but this one thing. This one thing… Then, I didn't know why, but I missed you."

Freddie smiled at this as Sam paced in front of him.

"So I broke my well thought out pattern, if I do say so myself, and I called you. Then that missing feeling started to get un-ignorable. I met Mitchell. I was happy, but it still felt wrong; especially when I called you, because you sounded hurt. Then this voice in my head wouldn't shut up, then you called but I didn't answer in time. Then I thought it was you again, but it was a call about a potential job offer in Seattle, but I didn't pay it much attention. Then Carly had to go and say you missed me, and that really threw me off, plus the dude at the café with his cryptic talk. Mitchell and I broke up because we loved each other, but we didn't _love_ each other. Then everything just came together, the break up, the job, the voice, the Carly, Preston and you… It all led to you… and then realized."

She stopped right in front of him, staring into his brown eyes.

"I love you, Freddie Benson." she said sincerely, "I always have, and I always will."

They stared intently into each others eyes. He closed the gap between them and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Sam… do you know how crazy you've driven me since you left?" he asked, "I was depressed when you left. I felt guilty for not being there for you, then I realized I loved you, but then… when I wanted to tell you I cared about you… you told me you were dating Mitchell. I tried to be happy for you, because all I wanted was for you to be happy, which is why I didn't push, as much as I wanted to, for you to come home. I was sitting here, on Christmas evening alone, just wishing I could see you again. The only thing I wanted was to see you for Christmas… and you just gave me the best gift in the world."

He put his hands on her waist and leant down, touching her forehead with his.

"You should've came back sooner," he said emotionally.

His lips were barely touching hers as he talked.

"My mistake," she said with a chuckle.

"What took you so long?"

"I was scared, and confused."

"The great Sam Puckett confused, I can see, but scared?"

"Shut up, you dork."

She grabbed hold to his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing his lips. He grinned when she pulled away and she grinned back.

"I've been wanting to kiss you," Freddie said, still grinning.

"Well, we have all the time in the world…" Sam replied.

Freddie's grin got bigger and he leaned closer.

"Well then… pucker up, Puckett."

* * *

The song... Time Fix by me. These dogs and squirrels in this movie... it's funny. I like the way this ended, the original chapter was shorter, and I really wasn't fond of it. Thanks you guys! Yes! Apple pie... and it has frosting too!


End file.
